Unfair
by Tijiya
Summary: You'd think he didn't know he were on his death bed, the way he talks, acting like normal.


It was unfair, as Hiei had said. It was unfair that, through all of the youkai Yusuke had fought, he had to die a human death. No ending that suited the hero of the Ningenkai, no going out with a bang, literal or not. Yusuke was dying, because of a human illness that not even Kurama could cure.

Kuwabara visit Yusuke every chance he got, choosing to remember their spirit detective days with his dear friend. Hiei would visit once in a while, Kurama knew it was hard for the koormie to see Yusuke in such a frail state and not be able to help him. Though he never showed it, he respected Yusuke and considered him a friend.

It was not in a hospital that Yusuke spent his final days in, but in the room he shared with Kurama. Besides his frequent coughing, the young man acted as if nothing ailed him. As if it were just a mere cold he was battling and not anything worse. However, he looked so frail and helpless as he lay in the bed looking out the window. His eyes always held a forlorn look, wanting to fight alongside his friends again, wanting to be out of the bed that he had been confined to for two months now.

"You can come in you know, don't have to wait for permission," Yusuke smirked, startling Kurama out of his previous thoughts.

"How are you feeling?" Kurama questioned as he walked into the room and stood next to the bed.

"Like crap," Yusuke shrugged. "But it's not any different than yesterday so I'm doing well!" It was hard to comprehend how Yusuke could even manage to keep his light hearted, joking attitude while knowing he was going to die. "I heard Hiei plans on returning to the Makai."

"Yes, he is," Kurama confirmed. Hiei planned on returning directly after Yusuke's funeral, he was to continue his work under Makuro's rule.

"You know what to do with my body right?"

"Yes," Kurama nodded. Yusuke was to be cremated, there would be no coming back a third time.

"Watch over everyone for me, especially Kuwabara, you know the trouble that goof gets into," Yusuke's chuckle turned into a slight cough. "My mom too if you can, I don't want anything happening to her before her time. Oh, and can you try and find the stick that must be stuck up Hiei's ass? I can never seem to find it." He laughed at his own joke, ignoring the pain it caused him. "Watch over yourself too," he said in a more serious tone. His brown gaze never wavered from Kurama's emerald one, something unknown sparking in the depths of his eyes. "Laugh more," he said in almost a wistful tone. "Enjoy life; the second chance you've been given. Stop worrying about all of the shit you do, relax." Kurama nodded his head as tears brimmed in the corners of his eyes. It was difficult; having to listen to Yusuke's rapidly slowing breath.

"I will," he said.

"Promise?"

"Promise," Kurama assured. The two were enveloped in an almost dead silence, the chirping birds and passing cars being the only heard sound for minutes.

"Thank you," Yusuke said at last.

"For what?"

"Being with me, putting up with all of my shit, for loving me," Yusuke replied. Kurama had to force back his tears once more, keeping a calm expression.

"There is no one I would have rather shared these past five years with than you," he said. Yusuke smiled and looked at the ceiling; he coughed a few times before falling silent.

"Kurama," Yusuke breathed out as he closed his eyes.

"Yes Yusuke?" Kurama replied, trying to keep his voice from breaking.

"I love you, see you soon." He spoke as if he were simply going away for a short while, as if he would be back. It was almost as if he weren't dying, the way he was speaking. Kurama fell to his knees; Yusuke grasped his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I-I love you too, see you soon," Kurama whispered as he felt Yusuke's grip slacken.

Kurama remained kneeling at the bedside, still holding onto Yusuke's limp hand as if it were his lifeline, his head buried into the covers. He wanted to believe that Yusuke had simply fallen asleep and would awaken, cracking jokes and laughing with not a care in the world. Kurama slowly lifted his head to look as Yusuke's peaceful face; at least the man had died with a smile on his face.

**U.N.F.A.I.R**

**Tijiya: Geeze, I seriously cried as I wrote the last part of this. What did you think, I wanted to make it a tear jerker. Please review before leaving, it'd mean a lot to me! **

**Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi**


End file.
